


It's nice to see an old friend

by Derpfangirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, Gift Exchange, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpfangirl/pseuds/Derpfangirl





	It's nice to see an old friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitzuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzuna/gifts).



Here's your gift Mitzuna! I really hope you like it, I wasn't sure what you might like so I went with Riku petting his Komory bat. 

[Riku with Komory bat](http://imgur.com/yNu4Syz)

Sorry I couldn't put in the actual image I was having a bit of trouble.


End file.
